Sabes
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Donde Kyoutarou le confiesa en una carta sus sentimientos a Atsumi. [GB]


**[La carta]**

-Estoy en casa. - anunció la peli-gris, sacándose su calzado, suspirando de alivio.

Le extraño un poco el que Kyoutarou no viniese a recibirla; decidió restarle importancia, después de todo, el Izumi había tenido un poco de fiebre por lo que Yosano le recomendó reposo total.

Decidió ir a hacer la comida.

 **...**

Ya había pasado una hora y parecía no haber señales del Izumi. Con una bandeja en mano- _obviamente con comida, claro_ \- se dispuso a ir al cuarto del chico.

Parecía que los años pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, suspiro con nostalgia. Kyoutarou ya la sobrepasaba y estaba próximo a cumplir 19 para el otro año.

Entro al cuarto, no sin antes decirle que pasaría. Se encontró con que su amigo estaba profundamente dormido, con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Su cara adquirió un pequeño rubor, cosa que venía pasándole hace años. Puso la bandeja en una mesita de noche y cuando se disponía a levantarlo suavemente, algo llamo su atención.

Una carta.

Una parte de ella le decía que no debía leerla, pero la mayor parte le decía que la leyera. Avergonzada, sucumbió a la mayor parte.

 _"Sabes, Atsumi._

 _Nunca podré olvidar el día en que te conocí, la primera vez que nos vimos... Aún recuerdo como me salvaste, es decir, te lanzaste del tren solo para salvarme... salvar a alguien que intento matarte._

 _Te veías muy tierna cuando dormías en mi regazo. Parecías un gatito._

 _También recuerdo la vez que tuvimos nuestra primera "cita". Tu no me querías llevar a la cárcel, lo supe. Aunque al final, terminaste enfrentándote a Akutagawa, me volviste a salvar... y yo te salve a ti._

 _... Me acuerdo que cuando le pedí a la jefa de la Agencia que me dejase quedarme, tú también se lo pediste. En verdad me sorprendí ese día, y por muy extraño que parezca, mi corazón se agito._

 _Recuerdo también la primera vez que me dijeron que yo viviría contigo en este apartamento. Me sentía tan agradecido, que te prepare el desayuno... aunque, te asuste y luego me miraste confundida._

 _Debo admitir que fue divertido._

 _Recuerdo mi primera "misión" en la Agencia, que a pesar de haber salido mal. Tú me diste una crepa, animándome. Aunque no lo pareciera, me reconforto bastante ese pequeño gesto._

 _Me sentí fatal cuando por mi culpa, Tokutaro* te ataco. Y aún más, al dejarte ahí, a tu suerte. Aunque no lo creas, me odie por eso._

 _Pero cuando Guild ataco, específicamente su líder, Fitzgerald. Cuando ella te aparto de mí, me sentí vació, desolado._

 _Aunque tu no lo escuchaste, te cuestione el haberme dado esperanza, el haberme dado luz para luego quitármela._

 _Porque tú, fuiste quien me dio la luz que tanto quería. La que yo tanto necesitaba, tras la muerte de mis padres._

 _Tu voz, gritándome desesperadamente que me detuviera, esa vez en la que yo usé el dron en el que estaba para salvar a Yokohama... para salvarte a ti... te di las gracias, porque en esos momentos, era lo que yo sentía._

 _Era muy cálido._

 _Aun cuando revoco ese recuerdo, te escucho gritar mi nombre. No era mi intención el causarte dolor... aunque al final, me recibiste en un abrazo en el cual, me sentí eufórico._

 _Y lo único que atine a decir fue que me dolía. Otra vez volvía a estar entre tus brazos._

 _¿Aun recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Qué te dije que no fallaría porque estaba contigo? Pues no mentía._

 _Me extraño el que te ruborizaras, pero ahora, sonrió con tan solo recordarlo. Con tan solo recordar que, la mayoría de tus sonrojos, los ocasione yo._

 _... Te lo diré de una vez. Odio que Luke este a tu alrededor... No me gusta, me molesta; siento que él podría alejarte de mi lado y, no me gusta._

 _Nunca te lo dije, pero el que te hayas ido con Luke fuera del café, me dolió. Yo quería que estuvieras ahí; necesitaba de tu apoyo, de tu cálida sonrisa, tus palabras de apoyo._

 _Pero eso nunca paso. Ya no tiene caso que lo recuerde._

 _Sabes, creo que estoy enamorado... Yo ya no sé qué hacer. En todo este tiempo he estado buscando decírtelo, pero, jamás he tenido el suficiente valor de decírtelo..._

 _Y esta carta nunca te la daré, solo me estoy desahogando. En verdad quiero decírtelo de frente._

 _Decirte: "Te amo Atsumi, todo este tiempo lo he estado haciendo."_

 _Es todo... gracias._

 _Atte. Kyoutarou"_

Sentía el rostro arder, y sus labios temblaban, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa y quizás, una que otra lagrima de felicidad.

Decidió guardar la carta y tratar de serenarse, aunque por más que intentase, su corazón brincaba de emoción.

Sería un muy largo día.

 **-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

Tokutaro: Ese es el nombre del verdadero Kouyou, así como Kyouka es Kyoutarou :v


End file.
